


Can't Hurt Him

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy offers to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hurt Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Written with a nod to canon, but likely not compliant in the least.

Jubilee closed her eyes as the man leaned in, smelling of the cigarettes he still sneaked now and then. She didn't mind the stubble at all, and there was another scent, spicier, that made her shiver inside, one that seemed so adult.

The gnawing hunger made her open her eyes again, and she could see he'd paused, waiting for her.

"Cherie, you need, you take. You no hurt Gambit, I know." He had complete faith in her, making it right.

"Never, ever going to understand your blind trust for us dangerous X-women," Jubilee muttered, before moving forward enough to bite.


End file.
